Predator
by lavander-angel
Summary: The silhouette enters a room, plunged into complete darkness. She slowly takes off her cape, dropping it on the ground and enters into a large bed with silk sheets. In the night, in the darkness of the room, the eyes of the predator glow. Her head droops on the side, and the eyes become again a pearly white.
1. Chapter 1

The Blood flow, the blood drop. Slowly, staining the stone floor of a dark red. A mouth, plump lips stained red, stretch slowly into a sickly smile. A body falls. The hands of the predator are stained a dark and thick liquid ... This same liquid flowing slowly from his mouth.

Red eyes open, the black cloak that surrounds the frail body slams into the cold night. She gets up gracefully. The predator has finished her hunt. She left the cold house, and she sinks into the night, invisible in the shadows ... Shadows ... She is one. A shadow of a macabre life.

The ebony hair is agitated by a nonexistent breath. The wind was silent, the cold intensified. The body enters a dilapidated building. She climbs the floors quieter than her cape that whispers on the ground. She crosses an hallway and enters a small apartment, a little shabby.

In a corner of the room, a person looks at her pass. Hidden behind a couch, looking at her sister covered in blood and still a smile hanging on her lips ... This horrible smile ... Temari hates that smile. More than anything, she hates it.

The silhouette enters a room, plunged into complete darkness. She slowly takes off her cape, dropping it on the ground and enters into a large bed with silk sheets. In the night, in the darkness of the room, the eyes of the predator glow. Her head droops on the side, and the eyes become again a pearly white. The smile disappears, leaving a sleepy and peaceful face. A teenage girl with a sweet and serene face.

… A face inspiring innocence. A face still stained with blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata wakes up slowly, opening her white eyes still sleepy. She yawned widely, and sat up in bed, the sheets red silk tracing the forms of her slim and bare body. She stretches lazily and lets her arms fall limply. Then she turned off her alarm clock and goes to the bathroom. Her reflection frightened her. If she was not used to this, she would have screamed. A dark brownish task clung to her skin from her chin to her neck. Dark circles emphasized her eyes, and she was more and more pale.

She slipped into the shower and rubbed hard all her body. She stood for a moment under the hot water, enjoying the contact with her icy skin ... She was always cold ... whatever she does. She came out and wrapped a towel around her body and returned to her room to get dressed. The school uniform was simple grid with a white shirt, blue skirt, long white socks and black shoes. She then went to the kitchen where her sister, Temari, was waiting her.

Temari was taller than her, she was blond. Her hair was styled in four quilts and she had large green eyes like the needles of a pine tree. She was tanned, with a sporty silhouette and solid forms. Not as much as her sister, but still.

-"Hi " she said

-" Hi " replied Hinata

Temari had pulled out the milk and cereal for Hinata, and fruit for her. She retailed her little sister with narrowed eyes. She was of average height and had flattering shapes. Her skin was very pale, as if she was sick. Her big milky eyes , her delicate face. She seemed so fragile, as if a gust of wind would break her. She was pretty.

As Hinata ater, , another person came to Temari's mind. A person of the same size as her sister, with the same ebony hair that cascaded down her back. But this person exuded an aura of power and ... an aura that was scary, that made her shiver, that made the hair stand on her head and gave shivers down her spine. An aura that made her wants to scream to death. This person had red eyes like blood. This person had the face of her sister, but with a vicious smile on the face.

Hinata Rose, pulling Temari out from her dark thoughts.

-" I am going" she informed her

She took her school bag in the hall, and left the building. It was made entirely of concrete, gray and dingy. It was very poorly insulated, Hinata knew the life of her neighbors by heart. And once winter comes, better to keep the boots and coats, or at least two wool sweater.

Hinata entered the school. It was shiny new. She went into the mathematics room and sat beside the window. The students came by groups of two or three. In five minutes the room was full. The teacher came too. He was a great man who had once been muscular. But now his abs had melted, and his belly was over some of his pants. He had a bare skull and the little hair he had left was gray and thin. He was clean-shaven, and his chocolate brown eyes shone with a friendly and mischievous sparkle. But everyone knew that we should not annoy him, because in those rare moments, he was a scary. A lot.

-" Hello brats."

There were a few grunts indignant but nothing more, they were used to this with him. The teacher looked at them with an amused look and continued

-"Before the lesson begins, I have to introduce two new students. They just arrived in town ... I hope you would welcome them. Otherwise…i'll kick your asses"

No sooner had he finished his tirade, someone knocked on the door. The laughter that accompanied the words of the professor fell silent and everyone looked towards the newcomers. A supervisor left them there, casting a stern look to the entire class. The teacher stood in front of the table

The least we can say is that they were beautiful. Muffled giggles were heard. They both had the same size, and the same build. Muscular but not too much. But apart from these two things in common, they were the opposite of each other. One was tall with ivory skin, black hair and which fell around her face in a casual manner. His eyes black as coal looked a little bored. His lips were as pale as his skin, and no boy ever could have wear the uniform better than he did, he had "forgotten" to attach a button, so we cannot see his chest but we can guess what's hiding under the shirt, his pants seem a little wide and he wore his backpack over one shoulder.

The other was tanned, with blond hair that stood in all directions on his head. His large blue eyes flashed with mischief, and his lips were stretched into smirk. His shirt was not buttoned up to the end, and he had his hands in his trouser pockets.

-"So if I remember correctly, you are Sasuke Uchiha (he pointed his finger at the brown) and you are Naruto Uzumaki (he pointed his finger at the blond), am I wrong?" said the teacher

-"Nah, you're right" responded Naruto

He had a deep voice. A girl shivered and giggled in a way that Hinata thought was stupid . The teacher gave him a dirty look, but Naruto just smiled. Sasuke did the same. Hinata did not like them already, then she turned her head toward the window and looked at what was happening outside, deciding that she would ignore them.

_Let me do it_

The voice that has echoed in Hinata's head made her shiver with horror. She did not like this voice. Not at all. It was freezing. Sly. A chuckle echoed in her head. Hinata closed her eyes and put her head between her hands, she did not like the voice. It was hers. The voice of the other her. Her other half. Her darker side.

The two boys went through the class and came to sit not far from Hinata, alone in the back of the class. Hinata paid no attention; she was busy trying to silence the voice

_Oh can't you just shut up ? taking control at night isn't enough for you ? !_

Her other half (Akuma as she called it) did not answer, but the girl felt as if a cannon ball had struck her head. From the inside. She gave a little moan that nobody heard. She closed her eyes tight and with all her might to silence the force that was submerging her ... finaly, Akuma disappeared, but Hinata's headache will stay for a while.

At lunchtime, the girl isolated herself in a corner of the yard, she grabbed an aspirin in her bag and swallowed it. Little by little the pain in his head lessened, she entered the classroom before anyone else.

This time, as she was in the back of the class , Naruto came to sit beside her, and Sasuke beside him. Hinata rested her head on the table. Akuma launched several weak attacks, then left the girl with her pain. Tears welled in her eyes from the torture that the demon inflicted to her . But nobody saw. Nobody paid attention to Hinata Hyuga, ever. The weak and pale little girl who was always alone.

At the end of the day, she returned home trembling like a leaf. She felt liket her head was a volcano about to explode. She pushed her front door in sweat and tears. The living room flickered in front of her eyes and a blurred form approached her to take her by the shoulders. She felt something soft under her buttocks, the couch. was she sitting? Lying? Still standing? Muffled voices surrounded her ... She wanted to sleep.

Hinata's sobs get louder . She took her head between her hands, her were veins on fire. She moaned loudly as the pain intensified. She launched an attack against herself. Akuma yelled inside her head and disappeared into a corner. Hinata blinked and tears slid down her cheeks, she wiped them with her and saw that Temari was facing her, kneeling before her. A man was behind the blonde. He was tall with brown hair, His hair was styled in a high ponytail . He looked worried, but not as much as Temari.

-" what happened?" asked Temari

Hinata didn't answer, she was still looking at the guy with a vague interest. She turned her eyes on Temari, who shuddered.

-"Who's that?" asked Hinata

-" I'm Shikamaru Nara."

-" He is new in my class and I invited him. His younger brothers should be in your school, but maybe you didn't notice them ...what happened Hina ?"

-"Nothing"

She stood up, her legs trembled a little, and went into her room without another look at her sister. She sat on the floor on the corner of the wall in a deliberately awkward position. This night, she was determined not to fall asleep. Oh no. That night, Akuma would not take control. She would not let her do it.

In the living room, Temari had been sitting in front of the couch. She put her head between her hands, cursing herself a thousand times. Shikamaru put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"- Don't worry, she's just a teenager. You can't be the perfect sister."

Temari wanted to shout tha Hinata wasn't like a teenager like the others, that she was special, but she kept her mouth shut and nodded. And after all, who would believe her if she told that her little sister ("yes cute little girl in the next room!") was a dangerous bloodthirsty vampire?

She went to heat a coffee and offered one to Shikamaru. He gave her a charming look and she smiled. She did not realize it, but she was falling in love with this guy…


End file.
